Crashed The Wedding
by xlilyx
Summary: Scorose songfic to Busted CRashed The Wedding. R


Where the hell am I

_Where the hell am I?_ A very flustered Scorpius Malfoy thought to himself as he ran up a side street that was completely deserted. He looked at a street sign to his left and saw _Gordon Street _written upon it. _Yes, that's where it is! I am going to be so late!_

He ran as fast as he could down the street until he came to a beautiful looking church.

_**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...**_

Scorpius could hear faint sounds coming from inside the church. If he timed it just right he could make his wonderfully dramatic entrance. He listened closely through the door and found that everyone was still talking- the wedding hadn't started yet. Thank god.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little scorpion got lost and decided to intrude on my daughters wedding," the mocking voice of Ron Weasley said from behind him.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I was simply in the area but now that you mention it I think I would be better with her than that slime ball in there!" Scorpius retorted.

"Too bad, she loves that slime ball and not you," Ron said with a satisfied smirk at his crestfallen face. "Have fun, Malfoy."

_Maybe this was a bad idea. _Scorpius moved to the side to hide in the shadows while the bride was escorted by her father.

_**Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**_

He couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning she looked in her simple white dress. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her go through the church doors and into her dream wedding. The one that he was going to stop… no matter what it took.

When the doors had closed again he listened through the large oak doors.

"We are gathered here today…" he heard the priest say. "… To witness the marriage of Rose Olivia Weasley and Bret Oliver Gillenhall. I must ask if there is anyone here who would object to this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your peace…"

That was his queue. He put his hands roughly upon the door and pushed it open… hard. The doors hit the wall with a deafening BANG! Scorpius was satisfied to see everyone in their seats jump and her father give him a murderous glare. But nothing was going to stop him now… nothing.

"I object!"

_**Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did**_

Practically everyone in the room was wishing for him to drop dead on his spot in the doorway.

"If you cross that threshold, I swear I will kill you!" Ron roared.

"Like this?" he asked stepping through the door. He shot a smirk at Ron before focusing his attention on Rose Weasley, the love of his life. "Rose, I'm truly sorry about this but I really have to say something. You might absolutely kill me but there is something I need to get off my chest. I'm just sorry that it had to be here, today of all days."

_**Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**_

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" Rose asked nervously. She cast a glance towards her furious father and husband-to-be.

"Rosie, remember when we dated in fifth year?"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, shut up and sit down!" Hermione said scathingly.

"Yeah, this is better than the movies." Scorpius vaguely heard someone in the distance say but he ignored every single one of them.

"Rosie, we broke up because of our families and because you thought I didn't love you. But the thing is, those were stupid reasons," he shot a glare at Ron as he said this. "Ever since we broke up I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. When I heard you were getting married I got so depressed and jealous of this greasy slime ball," he gestured to Bret, "but then I realised something. I was only depressed and jealous because I loved you. There I said it. I. Love. You."

_**The neighbours spread the word (and),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.**_

Scorpius felt good to have finally gotten that off his chest. He looked up into Rose's eyes, hoping to see her emotions. Her face was completely blank, maybe slightly shocked but there were no other traces of emotion on it. Her eyes were the window into her soul. Many emotions flitted through her eyes but eventually they settled on the one he wanted to see.

"Rose, don't listen to a word he says, he is lying. He told me so outside!" Ron shouted in a desperate plea to get rid of Scorpius once and for all.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!"

_**And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.**_

Rose couldn't think with all the shouting going on. Bret had so far remained silent, obviously thinking that she would stay with him and not go to this complete and utter nutcase. While Scorpius and her father were fighting, her mother getting involved at some point, rose was having an awful internal battle.

_Scorpius has just confessed his love to you in front of all these people and you are just standing here?_

But I'm getting married to Bret!

_Do you have any idea how much courage that took?_

But what about Bret?

_Stuff Bret! You love Scorpius and you know it. So what are you waiting for? Shut everyone up and show him that you love him too! _

But…

_NOW!_

Finally Rose gave up fighting the heart vs. head battle. She dropped her flowers, picked the hem of her dress up and ran towards Scorpius.

For Scorpius everything seemed to go in slow motion. He watched as Rose ran towards him, her flaming red hair coming loose from its up-do. Before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around him and was bringing her lips to his.

_**Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**_

The kiss they shared started off sweet but soon turned into one of passion and wanting. However, it was short-lived as a hand came out from nowhere, forcing them to break apart.

Scorpius looked at the hand on his shoulder and trailed up to the mans face to find Bret Gillenhall staring at him as though he was about to murder him.

"How dare you come in here declaring your 'love' for my wife? You stupid, filthy little…" his next words were cut off by Rose protesting.

"Excuse me? I'm not, nor do I want to be your wife!"

Bret looked at Rose as if he had been sucker punched by her. Scorpius sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked before raising his fist and hitting him square in the nose. Scorpius thought he felt it break before a gush of blood came sprouting out.

"BRET! Scorpius, are you okay?" Rose asked walking over to him. She pried his hands away from his nose and regretted it immediately as a gush of blood splashed over her white dress. "Bugger! Okay, Scorpius, just hold your nose until we get outside and I can heal it for you."

_**Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say**_

Scorpius nodded slightly before walking out the doors followed by Rose. No one else followed them though; Scorpius thought that she had told them to stay there.

Rose giggled suddenly. Scorpius shot her a strange look before she elaborated. "I never in a million years thought you could be so dramatic. Romantic, but really dramatic. Can I borrow your wand please?"

Scorpius handed it over. "Rose, I just completely ruined your wedding and all you can say is that I am dramatic?"

"Episky. Yes, what do you want me to say? Scorpius, you made a complete and utter fool of yourself." Scorpius's face fell. "However, it is the most romantic thing you have ever done for me. I thankyou for that."

"But?" Scorpius asked scared of the answer.

"No buts. If I was totally honest I am glad you did."

Scorpius looked shocked for a moment before a grin broke out onto his face. He leaned in to kiss her but felt her fingers on his lips slowly pushing him away. he gave her a confused look making her giggle.

"Sorry, it's just… I don't want to kiss you with blood all over your mouth. Scorgify."

Scorpius chuckled slightly before leaning in again to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding  
Its better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
**_

"I don't think that Rose Gillenhall suits you very much," Scorpius whispered against her lips.

"Me either," Rose giggled.

"Can you give me one last chance, Rosie? I promise you won't regret it."

"I know I won't. I didn't regret it the first time and I certainly won't regret it this time. I love you, Scorpius," she said sincerely.

"I love you too."

_**Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away**_

Scorpius was startled by an arm circling his waist.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rose.

"The day that I completely destroyed your wedding day so that I could save you from a lifetime of sex with a slime ball," Scorpius replied grinning.

"For a lifetime of sex with you instead, you mean?"

"You enjoy it don't you?"

"That's not the point!"

Scorpius grinned to himself. He took Rose around the waist and kissed her passionately. He then began to trail kisses along her jaw.

"Scorpius, the kids!" Rose said pulling away from him.

Scorpius groaned. "Remind me again why we had kids."

"To make sure the Malfoy line carried on. But mostly because you forgot to use the contraception spell."

"Hey, the first time was your fault!"

"What, I can't take a potion when I'm ill because it may inter fear with my potion? I had no idea that would happen!" Rose said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Okay, I'm not complaining about the kids. At least they are my kids, not Gillenhall's"

Rose barely suppressed a shudder.

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding…**_


End file.
